Lullaby of Hatred
by Bleeding Midnight
Summary: The gleaming red eyes stared at him as he froze. No one knew of her, she had showed up unexpectedly. Why does Malfoy feel drawn to her? Could she be more than she seems?


Hey everyone! I know it's a bad idea for me to be starting a new story since I have other stories I need to pay attention to but meh, I couldn't resist. This hit me recently and I decided to go with it. So yeah, just, let it be known that I don't know how this story is going to turn out as of yet, because it's all on impulse so please don't be angry with me if there is something you don't like.

Another thing, I'm not quite sure yet if I'm gunna add much romance into it, but I might, we'll just see how it goes. Also, I would love to hear any suggestions for the story. My AIM sn is **xSynn16x**, so please, any ideas are helpful.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

Enough babble from me, enjoy the story!

**Lullaby of Hatred**

**Written By: Elf of Insanity**

Chapter 1 

"Gleaming Red Eyes"

"_Why did this happen? It wasn't my choice, I couldn't be a mother…no, no it wasn't my choice…I don't want to have that monster's child…" Her cries echoed in the dark halls of the empty mansion as she dwelled over the cruel decision fate had made for her. Now she was responsible for the life of this child…the child she wanted nothing to do with. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as the truth sunk in deeper, her heart breaking when she realized that she would have to give up the child._

_She couldn't care for a child of Voldemort, she simply couldn't._

Nine months had passed since that fateful night at Voldemort's mansion; 8 months had passed since the destruction by the "boy who lived". Karyn cried silent tears as she laid the small bundle next to a golden brown cat in the alley, the scarlet eyes that stared at her made her shudder with fear as she looked away, not wanting to stare into the face of her own child. Hell, she was more his child than hers, with her pale white skin and scarlet eyes; the only trait she had gotten from Karyn was her midnight black hair. Glancing back at the bundle she whispered something softly before pulling her hood over her head and running away, leaving behind the small bundle.

The cat glanced at the child before transforming back into a woman. Her hazel eyes stared at the child next to her as she brushed out her golden hair with her fingers. Picking up the small baby she glanced at her. She was hoping the baby would be asleep but the little girl just stared up at the woman with her piercing eyes. "You are surely your father's daughter." She shook her head as she began walking down the alley, not knowing that the last thing Karyn had said was still resounding in the baby's mind and would remain with her, haunting her for the rest of her life.

'_I cannot care for something born of evil…but I will always watch over you, Hayine.'_

Hayine glared at her mentor, "I STILL don't understand why I have to go to THAT school! Why can't I go to Durmstrang?"

"Because your FATHER wants you to go to Hogwarts!" The woman's hazel eyes glared right back at the girl, knowing that when she brought up her father she would quiet down.

Silence followed their little spat as Hayine finished packing her trunk with necessities. Her hair was up in a bun, two locks were left out, framing her heart-shaped face, her vibrant red eyes stood out on her pale skin. She wore black tube top that had a silver dragon design on the front and a black mini skirt, ankle high black boots adorning her feet. Around her neck was a black chain which held a silver pendant, a sword plunging through a blood red heart, a silver snake entwining around both the heart and the sword. She grabbed her book bag which currently contained her CD player and various mixes she made. "…Ok, I'm ready."

The woman nodded her head, "Very well, let's go before we miss the train."

They had finally reached the station and after assuring her mentor that she would be fine the rest of the way she boarded the train. Finding an empty compartment near the front of the train she ignored the whispers from those who glanced her way, mentally she cursed herself for choosing not to wear her colored contacts to disguise her eye color. Placing her trunk in the overhead compartment she sat down by the window and putting her headphones on she turned on her CD player and closed her eyes, listening to a muggle metal band blasting in her ears.

Draco yawned as he boarded the train, off to start another year at Hogwarts. He knew this year would be bad when he was informed that Harry and Hermione had made Head Boy and Girl, knowing the only reason that he hadn't been made Head Boy was because he refused to work with the mudblood. He nodded at Crabbe and Goyle who stood in the aisle, waiting for him.

Stopping in front of their usual compartment he looked at the two, wondering why they had not even opened the door, facing the door again he was surprised to here the sounds of music blasting from inside. He opened the door to see one of the most intoxicating creatures he had ever seen. His eyes traveled over her, sizing her up, his glance stopped cold when he noticed the smallest hint of a tattoo on her left arm, obviously covered with makeup to disguise it, though he could clearly make out the sign of a Death Eater. Narrowing his eyes he cleared his throat, not knowing if she could hear him or not.

Turning her head Hayine glanced at the intruders who had disturbed her thinking, lowering her headphones she glanced up at the three who had entered, "Yes?"

Malfoy's heart nearly stopped when he saw the narrow, snake-like red eyes on the newcomer. 'Surely this girl couldn't be….no way, Voldemort had no immediate relations that I or anyone else knew of.' "Who are you?" His eyes narrowed, she looked a little younger than himself, so he knew she couldn't be a first-year, but she clearly had never come to Hogwarts before this year.

"The name is Hayine." Her tone held no emotion, clearly this girl had learned at a very early age how to hide how she felt. "And you?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." She sensed by his tone that she should be impressed by his surname, but all it did was earn him a quick glare before her face returned to its unemotional state. Nodding she was about to put her headphones back in place when she noticed him staring at her.

"Have a problem?"

Draco shook his head out of the stupor he had momentarily lost himself too, he couldn't believe it. Someone who had been unaffected by his name or social standing, well, not totally unaffected, he hadn't failed to see the quick glare she had sent him. Those eyes of hers, merely thinking about them made him want to shudder. "No, do you mind if we accompany you?" He had no idea why he was being so civilized, perhaps it was this look she had, it brought strange feelings to him, ones he had never experienced before, but he couldn't tell what they were.

"Go ahead, if you want." She placed her headphones back over her head, the music drowning her once again in her mind. Closing her eyes she leaned her head against the wall, ignoring the three other occupants.

Draco sat across from the strange girl, sneaking small glances at her every once and awhile. He faced the two larger boys, "Doesn't she look familiar?"

The two lackeys looked at the girl. Goyle spoke up, "Now that you say so…she does kind of look familiar."

Malfoy was about to say something more when Hayine quickly shot up from her seat, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. Nearly tearing off her headset she walked towards the door and shoved it open. Her stone face quickly twisted into one of anger and hate as she glared at the now shocked pair of boys who stood in the aisle.

"…Harry Potter…"

Harry glanced at the girl who had addressed him, he felt himself freeze when he noticed the pair of gleaming rubies that looked ready to kill any moment.

There you go! The first chapter in "Lullaby of Hatred". Please review!

V


End file.
